


a broken world, a sudden loss

by madnessiseverything



Series: exandrian fables and fairytales [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Parallels, just a couple hundred words about these two and the parallels that randomly came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: there once was a necromancer and a druid, their loves ripped from them by the other. they screamed and fought and won and lost.or the one where two suffer the same fate, but differently.





	a broken world, a sudden loss

**Author's Note:**

> so i have no idea where this came from but it happened and i figured i might as well post it :D crossposted on my cr tumblr.  
> hope you enjoy.

there once was a necromancer and a druid. there was no love lost between them; there was only hatred and blistering rage, disgust. one the very antithesis to the other, death and life on opposite sides of a war.

there once was a necromancer who was in love. she loved so fiercely she refused for death to be the end. her husband had sharp fangs, cold skin and a fear of the sun, but he remained at her side. she broke the world for them to be together, no matter what came. then a druid and a little cleric stole him from her, ashes drifting in the wind. the necromancer screamed and cried. no, it couldn’t be, she thought. a broken world and still no love left for her.

there once was a druid who was in love. she loved so, so brightly once she dared to step past the fear of losing. her boyfriend had wings and the goddess of fate and death at his back, but he remained at her side. they found their way alongside each other. then a necromancer and her worshipped god stole him from her, ashes spreading over the ground. she didn’t dare cry, too busy with the fight. it couldn’t be, she thought. she had only just let him in. a paralysing fear of losing and it all had come to be true.

there once was a necromancer and a druid, their loves ripped from them by the other. they screamed and fought and won and lost.

there once was a necromancer and a druid.

now only the druid remains.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about critical role over on my [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
